


Trapped Inside This Hell That Holds Me

by NoirAngel011



Category: K-12 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Abandoment, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Blood, Body Image, Bullying, Clingy, Coming Out, Crying, Cuddles, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fake Friends, Fever, Fighting, Fights, First Period, Flu, Held Hostage, Hidden Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kinda sorta Angelita/Crybaby if you squint, Love Confessions, Performance, Periods, Sexuality Crisis, Sickfic, Sickfic (kinda), Teacher/student affair, Teasing, Underage Drug Use, Vomit, actress, cramping, drama club, like extreme amounts of crying, stage nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: A small compilation of loosely connected K-12 one shots focusing on Angelita and Crybaby because they are my favorite.Side note: If you are playing a drinking game to this story (you aren't) please cross the word "Crybaby" off your list.





	1. Mary Jane Never Gets Enough Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby and Angelita steal a joint from some older kids and get high. They’re probably about fifth or sixth grade here. Around Strawberry Shortcake or Drama Club.

Angelita crept slowly along the cafeteria outside wall, watching from around the corner. There was a group of eighth grade boys, with a powdery white stick that they were passing around. There was something green inside of it.

It was Angelita’s mission to get that stick.

Crybaby was sneaking along the other wall, ducking behind a bush. Ready to create a distraction. She was holding a purple bucket filled to the brim with baby blue paint. Well more like it was floating in front of her and her eyes were pitch black. It was heavy, okay! Sometimes a girl had to get unconventional, even if unconventional meant using psychic powers.

“Hey boys!” Crybaby called, lifting the paint up and hovering it above the boys. They all turned and looked at the bucket with terrified looks on their faces, but nobody saw Crybaby.

The brown haired boy holding the stick dropped it to the ground, burning into the grass a little. Angelita ran and scooped it up just as Crybaby was letting the paint drop. It fell all over to boys, the pink-clad girl just barely getting away.

Both girls ran opposite ways back to the dorms.

They met up outside the hedge maze. Angelita had blown out the fire so that it didn’t just continuously burn.

“You got it?!” Crybaby bounced on her toes where she stood in the soft grass, small stains getting on the bottom of her white shoes.

“You know it,” Angelita pulled out the small stick from her pocket, a little over halfway smoked.

Crybaby pulled out a baby pink lighter.

“I snatched this off Kelly.” She dangled it in front of Angelita’s face.

“How did you manage that?!” Nobody could get close enough to Kelly to take her things.

“I have some inside sources,” Crybaby smirked.

Angelita held out the stick and Crybaby lit it. The paper and grass-like substance began to burn.

“Is it like a cigarette?” Crybaby asked the taller girl as she took it from her and brought it to her lips.

“That’s how they did it,” Angelita nodded her head.

Crybaby gently slipped it in between her lips and took a breath.

She then tumbled over in a coughing fit.

Angelita caught her, taking the roll from Crybaby’s fingers carefully.

“Easy, easy. Jeez is it really that bad?” Angelita helped Crybaby back onto her feet. She shook her head.

“No- I” Crybaby wiped at her watering eyes, “Just a lot to handle. My head feels weird-” Crybaby leaned back against a hedge, digging her heels into the ground to keep herself steady.

“You’re such a light wait, it’s not supposed to hit you that fast!” Both girls giggled as Angelita went to take a puff.

Same thing, she was on the ground coughing in seconds. Crybaby kneeled next to her, rubbing her back until the coughing subsided.

“Okay, so maybe I shouldn’t have spoken so soon,” Angelita looked up at Crybaby with the same bloodshot-watering eyes.

The two broke out into even more giggles.

Soon the sun was going down and they had barely made progress on the joint, having to relight it many times as it got snubbed out by something even the doubled over coughing or laughing.

They were laying in the grass, staring up at the sky. The clouds were highlighted with pink and yellow and orange hues. 

Crybaby pointed up at the sky. “That cloud looks like a chicken,” she was laughing and Angelita was too. They were definitely high at this point, Crybaby was pretty sure she could feel her bones and Angelita was convinced that the devil was watching them from the bushes. 

“No- it’s a duck,” Angelita argued.

“Those are the same thing,” Crybaby fired back.

“Are not!”

“Are to!”

“Are not!”

“Are to!”

“Chickens don’t swim!”

“How do you know what that chicken does in its free time?!”

“Apparently the DUCK hangs out in the sky in his free time.”

“How do you know it’s a he?!”

“Because he has a dick!”

“No they don’t!

“Yes he does!”

Suddenly, both girls burst out into giggles again. The chicken- or duck, whatever it was- had disappeared from the sky and had shifted into just a fluffy blob of a cloud.

The girls could hear a bell ringing in the distance, signalling it was curfew.

Crybaby rolled her eyes as Angelita rushed to get up.

“Forget it, who cares about the curfew.” She sat up and looked at Angelita.

Angelita laughed.

“Okay, you’re right. The curfew is a whole lotta bullshit” Angelita sat back down, now next to Crybaby instead of with her back to her.

“We really gotta do this more often. I mean- come on- Mary Jane really doesn’t get enough credit,” Crybaby looked up to the sky where stars were starting to come out. They looked dazzling and extra bright as she was slowly coming down from her high.

Angelita began laughing, and Crybaby joined her.


	2. Out On The Playground Things Got Muddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelita comforts Crybaby later that night after she gets into a fight with Kelly. Takes place in first grade after Class Fight.

Crybaby came stomping into her shared dorm with Angelita close to six o'clock at night.

Angelita was sitting on her bed, the pink covers pulled up over her legs as she was doing homework.

“I. Hate. Kelly.”  
Crybaby threw herself down onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. Angelita nodded her head.

“Of course, Crybaby. We all do.” Angelita turned to the next page in her book.

When she got no response from Crybaby, Angelita set her book down. She crawled out of bed and crossed the room over to Crybaby, where she was still laying face down on her bed with her face buried in the pillows.

She sat down next to her and gently began to untie Crybaby’s braids. They were tight and definitely pulling on her scalp uncomfortably. Maybe it would help her feel a little better.

“You good, Crybaby?” Angelita ran her hand up and down Crybaby’s back, hoping it was a soothing gesture. Crybaby heaved out a sob.

Angelita struggled but was able to pull Crybaby up into a sitting position.  
“Wow, she got you good,” Angelita looked down at Crybaby’s arm where she was clutching it. The cut was deeper than it had looked.

“Come on, we need to clean this before it gets infected.” Angelita grabbed Crybaby by her wrists and pulled her toward their bathroom. They didn’t know where Kelly’s knife had been.

Angelita helped Crybaby up onto the countertop. Crybaby kicked her shoes off onto the ground, swinging her feet so her ankles banged up against the cabinet. The sound was kind of satisfying to her. It reminded Crybaby of banging baking sheets against the table back when her mom still cared about her and they would make cookies together.

She teared up just thinking about it.

Angelita pulled out their first aid kit from the bottom drawer. She stood up and saw Crybaby with her knees pulled up to her chest as she sniffled, trying not to break out in tears.

Angelita wrapped her up in a hug, pulling her close. She hated seeing her best friend upset like this. Crybaby leaned into her, letting a few stray tears fall down onto Angelita’s nightgown, a white and pink satin thing with a pink bow and stitching. The K-12 dress code. Crybaby thought it was absolute fuckery.

A single drop of blood poured from Crybaby’s open wound. Angelita pulled away, but still held the smaller girl’s hand.

She held up a small bottle of wound disinfectant and a cotton pad. Crybaby shuffled away.

“We have to get this cleaned. It’ll only hurt for a second,” Angelita reassured her.

She grabbed Crybaby by the wrist and pulled her closer so she could clean her arm.

She wiped away blood and pus and a dried up scab that were stuck around her wound. It was really a bad cut.  
The wound was soon completely clean, left as just a red, slightly swollen cut with a bruise around it. Crybaby was shaking ass he tried to hold back her tears.

Angelita grabbed a bandage and started patching her up, wrapping it around the cut and bruise that surrounded it. 

She helped Crybaby back down from the counter. Being taller and stronger, she was able to carry the petite girl back into the bedroom. 

They climbed into Crybaby’s bed, Angelita hugging her tightly. They listened to the sound of the lawn being mowed outside.

Crybaby fell asleep like that, curled up with her best friend. She was still in her uniform, but didn’t care. The embroidery dug into her shoulders, but it kind of distracted her from the pain in her arm. She wished that K-12 would let them have painkillers in the dorms. 

But she felt okay when she was next to Angelita. Always did and always would, in every life.


	3. Feeling Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby has doubts about her ever-changing body and wishes she looked like all the other girls. Angelita calls her out on her shit. This one is probably between Drama Club and Strawberry Shortcake. Kinda my take on how Crybaby learns about loving yourself, what she later teaches to Fleur, from Angelita.

Crybaby threw off her uniform, the purple dress falling to the ground. She stared at herself in the mirror, before screaming.

Angelita watched, watched as Crybaby grabbed at her hair and fell to her knees, starting to cry. She eventually couldn’t take it anymore, throwing off her covers and running over to her best friend.

“Crybaby, Crybaby, what’s wrong?!” She hugged her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her closer. But she already knew what Crybaby was upset about.

“Why can’t I look like them!?” Crybaby looked at herself in the mirror as new tears cascaded down her cheeks. Angelita moved over to block Crybaby’s view of herself.

“Crybaby, no. You don’t need to look like the other girls. You’re perfect just the way you are.” Angelita leaned forward and rested her forehead on Crybaby’s, the smaller girl not meeting her gaze.

“Crybaby, look at me.” Angelita lifted Crybaby’s chin. Crybaby compiled albeit reluctantly. 

“Stop comparing yourself to other girls. Don’t listen to what the teachers tell you. You’re so fucking pretty, and you need to know that before others can see it. You have such a good heart and it doesn’t matter what you look like. Stop worrying about what people say. We’re only here for a short period of time. It’ll be over before you know it. You’ve had hundreds of bodies before this and you’ll continue to have more. It’s temporary. Don’t try to change yourself for the other girls that really don’t care and are just mean bitches.”    
Crybaby looked up at Angelita with those big brown eyes that made Angelita’s heart melt.

“But- I know that but why do I still feel less than everyone else? They all make fun of me.” Crybaby leaned on Angelita. Angelita hugged her.

“They make fun of you for the things that make you different. The things that are awesome about you and they wish they had.” Angelita let Crybaby rest her chin on her shoulder.

“Nobody wants stupid gaps in their teeth.” Crybaby sniffled, burying her face into the crook of Angelita’s neck.

“Your gap is adorable, Crybaby. Don’t let them get to you. They’re just classic assholes. “ Angelita ran her hand up and down Crybaby’s back.

“You’re just saying that,” Crybaby whispered, not moving her head. The hardwood floor wasn’t that comfortable but she always felt safe in Angelita’s arms. She didn’t have a problem with the raised nail digging into her calf when Angelita was there with her.

Angelita stood up, pulling Crybaby with her. She carried her while walking to their shared dresser with light feet. Careful not to make any creaking as it was after curfew. She dug out a nightgown for Crybaby, the one she had dyed purple.

Crybaby changed and they climbed into Angelita’s bed. Angelita wiped at the drying tear tracks on Crybaby’s cheek.

“I just want you to know how much I love you, Crybaby. You are so perfect, please don’t change for anyone else.” Angelita hugged Crybaby just a little tighter,

“I won’t. As long as you’re always with me,” Crybaby looked up and smiled at Angelita. Angelita smiled back.

“Of course.” Angelita pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Crybaby’s head before the smaller girl closer to her eyes and they drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in the others arms.


	4. The Things That I'll Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelita just wants someone to get her out of this mess. Enter Crybaby being the amazing best friend that she is. It’s Angelita’s turn to get some comfort. And maybe their simple relationship can turn into something more? Before what we see of Teacher’s Pet in the movie. (Also, in the cast he’s just listed as “Biology Teacher” so I used the actor’s name, Marton.)

Angelita was sitting in science, the teacher was staring at her and she was trying to avert his gaze. Crybaby was watching closely. Something was going on. Everything was wrong.

When the bell rang, everyone got up. Except Angelita. So Crybaby sat back down and began to pack meticulously slow.

Angelita had tears in her eyes as she packed. She just wanted to leave. But he kept her here, did terrible things to her. And she couldn’t disobey authority without facing consequences and getting in big trouble. So she had no choice but to stay and let him take away everything she had left.

She looked over and saw Crybaby, still in the classroom. She was trying to catch Angelita’s eye. Her face said, “I’ve got you, go.”

Angelita glanced up at Mr. Marton. There was no escaping, he had his eyes trained on her and only her. Clearly he was waiting for Crybaby to leave.

So she did. Crybaby left and Angelita looked down, letting and single tear roll down her cheek before she brushed it away, pretending to just tuck her hair behind her ear. She felt betrayed.

But they both didn’t know that Crybaby hadn’t really left, instead she was just standing outside the classroom, just out of view.

Mr. Marton walked over to Angelita, her breath hitched.

“How about he start today’s... tutoring session, shall we?” His voice was sickeningly sweet. Angelita wanted to run. 

“C-can I,” Angelita stopped mid-sentence. His face said she’d be in more trouble if she tried to escape.

“Yes, let’s begin.” Angelita tried to compose herself, but it was so hard and she was on the verge of tears.

Mr. Marton grabbed her hair, giving it a harsh tug. Angelita almost whimpered, 

almost. She had learned not to in the past few weeks. It was excruciatingly painful. She had to bite her tongue.

Crybaby watched, and she teared up too. How did she not know that Angelita was trapped in all this torture? She had been such a terrible friend.

Once Mr. Marton had pulled her from her seat and yanked off her dress, Crybaby was panicking. She needed to figure out how to help Angelita but couldn’t think straight. She had to look away.

_ “Come on, Crybaby! Think! I need to help Angelita, but how?” _ Crybaby’s mind was racing a million miles a minute.

Then she had an idea. She looked back into the classroom. Mr Marton was touching her and Angelita was almost crying.

Crybaby went running in, shutting her eyes tightly then opening them again. Mr. Marton flew backwards and his hands began swelling.

Angelita fell to the ground in tears. Crybaby snapped out of it, running to Angelita. Mr. Marton was starting to get up. Crybaby grabbed Angelita’s dress from the desk and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

They ran, stopping around the corner so Angelita could get dressed again. She was steadily crying now and Crybaby hugged her quickly before they had to run again. He was gaining on them.

Crybaby was looking behind her when she smashed into somebody. Fleur.

“Crybaby? Wha-what’s going on. Angelita, what’s wrong?!” Fleur looked from Crybaby’s panicked face to Angelita’s tear-stained one.

“No time to talk, Fleur! I’m sorry. Angelita, come on!” Crybaby grabbed Angelita’s hand and took off running again. Fleur was pressed up against the wall when Mr. Marton went by, chasing after the two girls.

Crybaby slammed the dorm room door shut behind them. Angelita broke down, falling to the floor and breaking out bawling. Crybaby kneeled down next to her and pulled her into her lap.

“I’m sorry, Angel. I’m sorry. I didn’t see that you were hurting and I’m sorry that you had to suffer like that.” Crybaby ran her fingers through Angelita’s soft hair.

“It-it’s not you-your f-f-fault,” Angelita mumbled through her tears. Crybaby instinctively hugged her tighter.

Crybaby didn’t know what to say to that. It was her fault, but she didn’t want Angelita to feel bad.

“C'mere. Let’s get comfortable. The floor is dirty.” Crybaby looked at the gummy bear wrapped laying on the floor from two nights ago.

They got up and changed into their night clothes, climbing into Angelita’s bed together.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Crybaby’s voice was sincere as she ran her hand up and down Angelita’s arm.

Angelita shook her head. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Crybaby had said. She called her Angel. And she knew it was just a nickname, less of an endearing pet name, but still, she would like to believe it could have been out of something just a little more than friendship.

“Just know that I really care about you, Lita. You are so special to me and I’m sorry that you had to endure that. I’m here for you now though, so whenever you want to talk or need some help, I’ve got you.” Crybaby hugged the taller girl tighter.

Angelita’s heart fluttered when she called her ‘Lita’. She had said it before, but it felt different when she was so close to her, cuddled up to the girl she loved the most. She wished her feelings could be reciprocated.

But they would never be anything more than friends. That’s what they were meant to be. And what they always be.

“Hey, Angel? You awake?” Crybaby asked close to half an hour later, in which they had just been lying in bed and cuddling, enjoying the other’s company. This time when Crybaby called her Angel, Angelita felt her heart flutter again, but the way she had said it felt like was using a cutesy pet name, not just a shortened form of her name.

“Yeah. What’s up?” Angelita’s voice was barely above a whisper in the dark room.

“I’ve been thinking.” Crybaby paused.

“We’ve been best friends forever, you know. And I know that we are just supposed to be friends. Just friends and only that, nothing more. But- I feel like we were meant to be together, more than just best friends. You make me feel so incredible, so whole, so complete. I don’t know what I would do without you. I want more than whatever it is we have now. I want someone that I really, really love and I know would never leave me. And I think you’re that person.”

Crybaby’s confession hit Angelita like a freight train. The one thing she had ever wanted her to say was spilling from her mouth and she was in shock.

“I-I.” Angelita stopped. “I feel the same way. When I was alone with Mr. Marton, I felt like every other girl in my place would love to be where I was, but I just felt wrong. Because- I think I knew the one person I wanted I could never have.”

Crybaby took Angelita’s hand into her own.

“Fuck the rules. If we love each other, who cares what fate says?” Crybaby touched her forehead to Angelita’s. 

The kiss was gentle, sweet. Crybaby tasted like oranges and strawberry cake. Angelita tasted like honey and raspberries. Angelita was staring into Crybaby’s eyes one second and her lips were on Crybaby’s the next. She didn’t know if it was her or Crybaby who had initiated the kiss, but she didn't care. Maybe it was both of them. 

All she knew was that it was amazing, and she was finally happy with everything she ever could have wanted.


	5. Stressin' Bout The Voices Screamin' Inside My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby is insecure as she comes to terms with her awakening sexuality, and Angelita is always there to help out. Doesn’t have a set place in the time period- but probably between Teacher’s Pet and High School Sweethearts. For this story I’m using my headcanon that Crybaby is a nickname and what everyone calls her, but her real name is Melanie, because I’m basic and can’t come up with names. And yes, this was kinda inspired by Oliver and Melanie and the people hating on them, (they are super adorable btw, total OTP.)

It was Saturday night, her homework was done, and Crybaby was sitting on Angelita’s bed hugging an old teddy bear she had owned since the start of kindergarten. Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks as she tried to keep them at bay.

Angelita was sitting at her desk, trying to do her work, but kept getting distracted by Crybaby’s quiet sniffling.

“Crybaby, what’s wrong? Clearly there’s a problem, you keep sniffling.” Angelita spun around in her chair to face Crybaby.

“N-nothing’s wrong. I’m good.” Crybaby faked a small smile. She was not good, but had to make Angelita believe she was. 

She should have known Angelita could see right through her.

Angelita crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. 

But Crybaby wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Really, I’m fine. Just tired. Do your work.” Crybaby didn’t move from her spot on the bed. She rested her chin on the bear, swinging her legs back and forth slowly.

“Fine, don’t tell me. But please stay quiet, I need to peace to do my work.” And Angelita turned back to her homework.

Crybaby tried, she really did, to stay quiet. But it was hard when all she wanted was to break down and sob in Angelita’s arms. But Angelita was busy and Crybaby was 16 and shouldn’t be crying like a little baby anymore. Despite the fact that literally everyone called her Crybaby. Maybe the nickname was more mean than endearing, but maybe it was just a fact that she could never keep her emotions balled up inside for long.

“Okay Crybaby, really, what is wrong?” Angelita turned around to find Crybaby with tears rolling down her face as she silently cried into her bear. Angelita immediately ran over to her. She wrapped the smaller girl up into a hug.

“It’s okay, I got you. You’re okay. Come here, sweet girl. You’re safe her with me.” Angelita had no idea what Crybaby was upset about now, but whatever it was she always tried to say the right things. Crybaby looked up at her, her brown eyes filled with tears.

“To-today I bumped into Kelly, and she started yelling at-at me. Say-saying I was a-a-a d-dyke, and a f-faggot. She was be-being so mean and I don’t know what I did wrong.” Crybaby sobbed into Angelita’s dress, the mesh sleeves uncomfortable, but she really didn’t care as long as she was close to her Angel.

“Oh, Crybaby.” Angelita almost teared up hearing it. Kelly was so mean, why couldn’t she just let others be happy. If Crybaby was happy being with Angelita, so what? 

“Don’t let her get to you. You’re allowed to be yourself, and if liking guys and girls is what makes you happy, then so what what Kelly says. She has no control over you or your life.” Angelita leaned down to whisper in Crybaby’s ear. 

“If anything you have control over hers.”   
Crybaby shook her head.

“That’s wrong. I can’t hurt her just because she was mean to me. That’s not why Lilith put us here.” Crybaby hated using her powers for anything but good. Anytime she tried to go against her morals it ended badly.

Angelita hugged Crybaby tighter.

“Maybe they’re right.” Crybaby mumbled.

“What? No, none of them are right. Nobody who says things like that could be right.” Angelita ran her fingers through Crybaby’s hair.

“They’ve been calling me Crybaby since I was three. Everyone has. Maybe they were right. All I do is cry.” Crybaby looked up at the ceiling, her eyes glazed over like the canopy over Angelita’s bed.

Angelita had forgotten that Crybaby was just a nickname Everyone had called her that as long as Angelita could remember. She could vaguely remember her mom calling her Melanie when they were younger, home for the summer. She personally though Melanie was an adorable name, but Crybaby was adamant about hating it.

Angelita didn’t know what to say to that. Crybaby laid there, moving so her head was in Angelita’s lap. Angelita just slowly stroked her hair, beginning braiding it out of pure habit.

“I just want you to know,” Angelita started. “That whatever happens, I’m here with you. I doesn’t matter what those losers say, because you know what? They’ll end up much lonelier than you will in the long run, why? Because they’re mean and nobody wants to hang out with them. Popularity doesn’t last, and soon Kelly will be working some sad, low-paying job scooping fries at McDonald’s.”   
Crybaby cracked a smile at that. Angelita smiled see her happy. But soon the smile faded when Crybaby caught her reflection in the mirror across the room.

She covered her mouth.

“What is it, Crybaby?” Angelita looked over at the mirror where Crybaby had her eyes trained.

“Sh-she also was making fun of my-my-my,” Crybaby couldn’t finish before she broke out in a new wave of tears.

Angelita quickly put two and two together.

“Your teeth? God, she’s such a bitch.” Angelita shook her head.

Kelly was always onto Crybaby about something, literally anything out of her control. The gap in between her front two teeth was a target point of Kelly’s bullying.

“Fuck her. It doesn’t matter what she says. Forget it. You’re a thousand- no a million times better than she will ever be.” Angelita leaned down and pressed her forehead to Crybaby’s.

“I-I just want to be my-myself.” Crybaby locked eyes with Angelita again.

Angelita hugged her and Crybaby drew her bear closer to her chest.

“And you always can with me,” Angelita whispered. She moved forward a tad, pressing her lips gently to Crybaby’s.

Crybaby smiled into the kiss. She lifted one hand and rested it on Angelita’s cheek.

She felt safe in Angelita’s arms, and always would. Angelita kissed her so gently, held her with so much love, Crybaby forgot all about Kelly, and was just happy with Angelita, laying upside down on her frilly pink bed with her teddy bear in one arm and Angelita’s warm arms wrapped around her.


	6. I Feel So Sick (Could You Hold Me Through The Night?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby wakes up sick and Angelita is determined to make her feel better. Includes a little bit more graphic content than other chapters. No timeline here, but they’re probably a little older than eighth or ninth grade. I’m so soft for hurt/comfort fics with these two. 

“Angel…”   
Crybaby whimpered from her bed across the room. She was lying on her side with her old brown and pink teddy bear clutched to her chest. Everything hurt and she could barely pick her head up from her pillows.

Angelita woke up to Crybaby’s quiet calls, rolling over to find Crybaby looking pale and lifeless. She sprung up out of bed and cross the room to the other bed, being careful not to make any noise and creaking on the unsteady wood floors.

“What’s wrong?” Angelita sat down next to her and moved a lock of hair out of her face. The orange was fading and turning back to blonde, but her hair was dried out and dead feeling. Angelita rested her hand on top of Crybaby’s head.

“H-hurts, ev-every-th-thing.” Crybaby’s voice was hoarse as she choked out words through dry lips.

Angelita had only ever seen Crybaby sick one other time, and that was in fourth grade. When she had gotten hurt on the playground and got a concussion. And even that hadn’t been that bad.

But now she was sicker than a dog. She looked as if she needed to cry but couldn’t produce the tears. 

She had been fine the night before. They had finished their homework, eaten dinner, and than made popcorn and watched a movie. Crybaby had acted normal through all of it.

Now that she looked back though, Angelita remembered Crybaby being a little less than normal, but Angelita hadn’t thought anything of it. Crybaby had mood swings all the time.

She was fine until dinner, when she sorta just picked at her food. She had let Angelita pick the movie, which she never did. Crybaby had been a little more interested in the popcorn, but had fallen asleep on Angelita’s shoulder halfway through the movie. Angelita remembered her feeling a little warm when she carried Crybaby to her own bed, but she had thought nothing of it.

She should have gotten her medicine last night, because now Crybaby could hardly talk, was whimpering with her head on Angelita’s lap, and couldn’t seem to get comfortable.

“Do you want me to get you anything? You’re really warm,” Angelita asked her as she moved her palm down to Crybaby’s forehead.

Crybaby didn’t answer for a few extended seconds. 

“Ice water, an-and I think I’m gonna be sick soon,” Crybaby mumbled, curling into herself more.

Angelita nodded, ran her fingers through Crybaby’s hair once more, and climbed off the bed. She grabbed the small pink trash can from under Crybaby’s desk and opened the mini-fridge, grabbing the water Crybaby normally took to lunch with her. It was pretty much set in stone that she wouldn’t be getting out of bed today. Angelita grabbed a purple ponytail holder off the top of the mini-fridge. Crybaby must have left it there when she was making popcorn, since she had worn it in her hair the day prior.

Angelita walked back over to when Crybaby was lying in bed, she looked miserable.

“Here, you need fluids.” Angelita opened the water and held it up to Crybaby’s lips. Crybaby took a few sips, struggling to swallow for a short second. Angelita set down the water and climbed into bed next to her.

Crybaby moved her head into Angelita’s lap again, snuggling her bear close to her chest.

Angelia stroked her hair, trying to calm her down as her fever climbed up. She really needed to check her temperature with a thermometer, but it was in the bathroom and she didn’t want to leave Crybaby alone like this.

Angelita could tell Crybaby was going to be sick. Her cheeks were flushed red and the rest of her skin was pale and clammy. She was clutching her stomach in pain and kicking her legs around as she tried to get comfortable and make the pain go away. 

Angelita leaned over and grabbed the trashcan off the floor, setting it down on the bed. She helped Crybaby sit up slowly, the smaller girl leaning back on her. Angelita pulled the trash can into Crybaby’s lap, holding it for her and gently taking the bear from her arms. 

“It’s okay. You’ll feel better, I got you. You’re okay,” Angelita’s gentle words were soothing to Crybaby, cutting through the throbbing pain in her head and her ringing ears. She felt so sick, she would trade anything to make this stop.

Crybaby let out a strangled cough. Angelita rested on hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently. She slid the hair tie off her wrist and pulled Crybaby’s hair back away from her face. 

It wasn’t long before the contents of her stomach were spilling out. She gagged and coughed up everything she had eaten and drank from the past two days. She was crying and Angelita was doing her best to keep her calm, but her sweet words and gentle touches weren’t working very well.

But just a quickly as it had started it was over and Crybaby had collapsed back into Angelita’s arms. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead with sweat and her eyes were dull.

“Feel any better?” Angelita carefully moved Crybaby’s bangs out of her face. Crybaby nodded a tad, too worn out to talk.

“That’s good. Here, let’s lay back down.” Angelita moved the trashcan away again, setting it down on the floor next to the bed, still within arm’s reach. She moved away and helped Crybaby settle back into her blankets and pillows before lying down next to her Angelita handed Crybaby back her bear, which she took and hugged to her chest tightly.

“Wha-” Crybaby coughed, “What do you think I h-have,” Her words were almost a stutter as her throat was burning.

Angelita wrapped Crybaby into a hug.

“Some bug, probably. I bet you picked it up from the boys in science. They were coughing a ton on Friday.”   
Crybaby nodded and rested her head on Angelita’s arm that was playing with her hair. Angelita smiled to herself as Crybaby began to drift off.

As much as she hated seeing Crybaby in pain, it was kind of nice to get to curl up with her and hold her close, protecting her from the world. 

She could feel the heat coming from Crybaby’s fever. She should really get that thermometer soon, but it could wait as long as Crybaby was content with sleep. Angelita never wanted to leave her side.

When Crybaby woke up, Angelita was asleep next to her. She must have drifted off after she had.

“An-angel?” Crybaby reached up and gently shook her.

Angelita blinked her eyes open.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Angelita took Crybaby into her arms and held her. She looked out the window through the still-closed curtains.

It was dark out and Angelita could see a speckling of stars.

“Wow, we slept all day,”” Crybaby muttered, looking up to the window,

“Feeling any better?” Angelita stroked Crybaby’s hair. Crybaby buried her head into the taller girl’s chest.

“Nada.” Her voice sounded tired and dull.

Angelita laid a hand on her forehead.

“You feel cooler than this morning,” Angelita told her, smiling.

“That’s good.” Crybaby was trying to make conversation, but Angelita could tell she was really still out of it.

“Come on. Let’s get a thermometer,” Angelita said, picking Crybaby up and carrying her to the bathroom.

She pulled out the blue thermometer from the first aid kit. She clicked the button and slid it in Crybaby’s mouth, under her tongue. She sat down on the counter, still holding crybaby until the thermometer beeped.

“102.5” Angelita frowned. That was probably higher than it should be. Crybaby let out a small whine.

They walked back into the bedroom. Angelita scooped up Crybaby’s hair, carrying Crybaby across the room over to her bed. The sheets and pillows on Crybaby’s bed were damp with sweat, she would be a lot more comfortable in Angelita’s bed.

“Will you stay with m-me to-tonight?” Crybaby’s voice was pitiful and breaking as she reached out for Angelita’s hand. Angelita’s smiled.

“Of course I'm staying with you. I’ll never leave you when you need me,” Angelia reassured Crybaby as she climbed into the bed next to her. Crybaby nodded before wrapping her arms around Angelita’s waist, her bear in between the two.

“Get well soon, baby.” Angelita laid a gentle kiss on crybaby’s forehead. Crybaby felt her heart flutter at the pet name. It was the first time Angelita had ever called her something so intimate, so sweet. She thought she liked it.

But Crybaby didn’t have much time to ponder before she was succumbed to sleep and drifted off in Angelita’s arms with a soft smile on her face while the older girl combed her hands through Crybaby’s hair.

Even when Crybaby felt like absolute shit, Angelita could always make her smile. And that’s why crybaby loved her so much.


	7. Friendship That Will Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby and Angelita are besties, but Kelly has her mind set to tear them apart. This was supposed to be just a fluffy friendship fic, but guess what? More hurt/comfort! Yayyy… This is in the Lunchbox Friends era, so the girls are in seventh grade.

“Hey Crybaby! Come sit with us,” Kelly called from across the room. Crybaby looked over her shoulder at the blonde, then back to her tray. She glanced up at Celeste sitting across from her and Angelita in the lunch line.

“Just for today,” Crybaby whispered to Celeste.

Crybaby stood up with her lunch and crossed the room to Kelly’s table.

She didn’t want to find out what happened if she didn’t obey the great and powerful Kelly. Actually, that was a stupid thought. Crybaby could do a hundred times more damage than Kelly could ever do to her.

She took the empty seat in between two girls. All of them looked fake and plastic. Crybaby did not want to be here. She looked back up at Angelita.

She was storming past, over to their usual lunch table where Celeste was sitting. She shot Crybaby a mean but hurt look. 

“You can forget about your loser friends. You’re cool. They’re not. Simple as that.” Kelly sneered at her from across the table. Crybaby knew this was a cruel trick. 

Kelly hated seeing Angelita and Crybaby together. They were so close it was disgusting. So she was going to rip them apart and them drop Crybaby into the dust. The bitch deserved it.

Crybaby suffered through lunch, picking at her food while she listened to the girls around her gossip. She became more focused when Kelly started talking to Lucy about Angelita and Celeste.

“Yeah, like she’s so annoying. She acts like the perfect girl but she’s totally eyeing the tenth grade biology teacher,” Kelly laughed. And Lucy laughed with her.

Crybaby knew they were talking about Angelita. Everyone said that she was into Mr. Marton, when in reality she just liked his microscope. She liked science and thought it was cool. She was barley 13! Why would she be into a teacher that doesn’t even teach her? Sometimes Crybaby thought that bullies could just pull something out of their asses and never be questioned the truth of it. 

But Crybaby kept her mouth shut tight, even as they trashed her best friend. It was better to not say anything than to get in a fight.

Even if Crybaby knew that Angelita would be mad at her for not sticking up for her.

After lunch, Kelly dragged Crybaby off to class. Crybaby watched Angelita walk by, giving her the saddest expression Crybaby had ever seen her wear. She looked destroyed inside, ready to ball up and cry. Crybaby felt so bad that she had done that to her best friend.

But Kelly kept tugging on her arm and Crybaby followed.

“Don’t worry about her. She’s just an attention seeking whore. Probably fakes her tears to make everyone feel sorry for her.” Kelly told Crybaby, giving her a stern look.

When the final bell rang, Crybaby ran from the classroom, trying to get Kelly of her back. Soon she made it to the dormitories.

She was hoping to catch Angelita changing before she went out to play tennis with Celeste like every Thursday afternoon. Normally Crybaby played with them, but today she knew she wouldn’t be invited. She really needed to talk to Angelita, to explain.

She pushed open their door, pastel pink with 7-9 painted on the front. Seventh grade, room nine.

Angelita was sprawled out on her bed, face down, still wearing her school dress. She was crying.

Crybaby’s heart broke into a thousand pieces. She felt so bad that she had done that to Angelita, making her cry so carelessly. It was crushing.

“Oh, Angel… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Crybaby ran over to Angelita and sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around her and giving her a huge hug.

“W-why did you l-leave me?!” Angelita was in hysterics. She looked up at Crybaby with wet eyes and tear tracks running down her face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry. I was scared of what Kelly would do to you if I didn’t follow her. I’m sorry. I never meant to leave you.” Crybaby hugged her, holding her as close as she could.

Angelita sniffled, but her tears seemed to cease as Crybaby held her.

“I-I was so worried that you were done with me. That I had lost the one p-person who understood,” Angelita said, her chin resting on Crybaby’s shoulder. Crybaby rubbed a hand up and down her back.

“No-no Angel. Never. I’d never leave you like that. I’m here now, and it’s okay. I’m not gonna disappear again.” Crybaby’s words were reassuring to Angelita. She loved how genuine Crybaby was. She was closed off and slightly insecure with herself. But she was always honest. She could always say the right thing and do the best thing. She made Angelita feel so safe.

Once Angelita’s tears were dried, Crybaby looked over at her. They were lying on their backs on Angelita’s bed, staring up at the canopy.

“Wanna go play tennis? I bet Celeste is waiting.”    
Angelita met Crybaby’s eyes.

“Anything to spend more time with you,”  Crybaby giggled.

“Of course, best friend.” Crybaby hopped off the bed and ran for the door.

“Best friend.” Angelita echoed, jumping off the bed and following Crybaby out of the room.


	8. I'm On Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly targets Crybaby and Angelita, they never let anything stop them. Third grade, Show & Tell era. Most of the girls in Kelly’s group didn’t have names, so I made some up for them.

“Let go of me you sick motherfucker!” Angelita screamed from down the hall.

Crybaby perked up from where she was getting dressed. Angelita had just left to go get breakfast, but now she was screaming. Crybaby threw on her shoes and raced out of the room.

Angelita was being dragged by Kelly, who was pulling her towards the emergency exit. Crybaby chased after them.

“Kelly! Let her go!” Crybaby was small but quick and was on Kelly’s heels in no time. She grabbed at the girls’ sleeve, pulling her backwards. She yanked with so much force that it might not have even been completely human, she wasn’t sure.

Kelly went flying back and hit the pink carpet with a thud.

“Oh, you bitch, you will pay for this, Crybaby!” Kelly got up from the floor and ran the opposite direction out the other exit.

“Hey, you good?” Crybaby took Angelita’s shaking hands into her own. The girl was standing pressed up against the wall, trying to slow her breathing.

“Y-yeah. Just shaken up a bit,” Angelita looked at her shoes and didn’t meet Crybaby’s eyes.

“Come on, I’m hungry,” Crybaby said with a smile, locking her fingers with Angelita’s as they left the dormitory building, headed down to the cafeteria.

Kelly’s torment wasn’t over for the two girls though.

In class, she threw paper airplanes at Angelita’s head and tossed pencils at Crybaby. Brandon laughed as she smacked Angelita over the head with a hardback book when the teacher left the room. 

Both girls felt like crying.

Angelita rested her head down on the desk, Crybaby dug her fingernails into her palms. 

When the bell rang, dismissing them to lunch, Crybaby and Angelita ducked around the building and into the hedge maze. 

“Why is she doing this?” Crybaby’s eyes were overflowing with tears. Angelita hugged her tightly.

“I don’t know, Crybaby, I don’t know.” Angelita ran a hand up and down Crybaby’s back, calming her slowly.

They started walking again, disappearing deeper into the bushes. Maybe they would be safe here. Where Kelly and her minions couldn’t find them. Crybaby wiped at her tears with the side of her hand.

They weren’t safe for long though. They were interrupted by laughter on the other side of the bush they were behind.

Ella and Kylie’s laughter.

“Hey crybabies! We know you’re hiding!” Ella called out. Kylie ran her fingers along the tall green bush concealing the girls. 

Angelita went tense, Crybaby stopped in her tracks.

Angelita grabbed Crybaby’s hand. Crybaby clutched her back.

“Caught ya!” Ella jumped around the corner and Kylie charged at them. They were grabbed by their hair and pulled in opposite directions out of the dark hedges. Neither of them made any noise. It was better to just be silent at this point.

They were dragged out to the playground. Where Kelly and the rest of her followers were waiting. 

“Wow, thought you two could hide? Well news flash- I have eyes _everywhere._” Kelly snarled, snapping her fingers. Two more girls came forward. Crybaby thought their names were Madelyn and Francesca. They were each holding a roll of scotch tape.

“Girls, tie them up. And keep them quiet too. I’m tired of hearing them breathe.” Kelly pointed to Crybaby and Angelita and the two followed her orders, swapping places with Kylie and Ella and getting to work taping their hands together behind their backs.

Angelita thrashed and tried to escape, but Crybaby stayed still. She was in shock. She didn’t every realize that she had tears falling down her face.

“Let us go! We didn’t do anything to you!” Angelita was getting louder, but no one else noticed. It was as if Kelly had brainwashed them all.

Crybaby knew what this was. Payback. Payback for things that happened in first grade. First grade where one girls got hurt more than the other. Why would Kelly be fighting her now when she had gotten off without a scratch during their last fight? Crybaby had no idea.

Francesca shoved Angelita to the ground. She hit the ground hard with a grunt, struggling trying to pull herself up, but she was unsuccessful.

Crybaby moved her wrists as Madelyn stepped away. It was tape, it shouldn’t be hard to break through. She found a small tear. Perfect.

But she waited still. Kelly grabbed Angelita and tossed her onto the grass. She pushed Crybaby down next to her.

“Girls, take them to the hill. They won’t be able to get away from there.” Kelly pointed off to the large hill on the other side of the yard gate.

The hill was big with an orange tree at the top. Crybaby sometimes went up there to clear her thoughts on bad days. The oranges were never good, but they added a splash of bright color to the otherwise dull and boring prison walls of their school.

So they were dragged. Out the back gate of the playground and up the grassy hill to the top. Angelita had given up on getting free. 

Crybaby looked over and locked eyes with Angelita.

“I’ve got a plan. Stay quiet.” She mouthed. Angelita nodded slightly, signaling she understood.

They were tossed like rag dolls at the base of the tree. Crybaby glared at the three girls. She could see Kelly watching from the gate down the long hill. She could hear the bell ringing in the very far distance, meaning recess was over and it was time to go back to class.

Madelyn, Francesca, and Kylie fled down the hill. They raced after Kelly as she made her way for the building.

“Scotch tape? Really? This shit is so easy to break through,” Angelita said from the other side of the tree. Crybaby rose to her feet and walked over to her. The bitches hadn’t even tied their ankles. Amateurs. 

Angelita ripped her wrists in opposite directions. The tape broke free and Angelita brought her hands out from behind her back. She pried off the tape sticking to her skin.

Crybaby mirrored her, breaking free from her restraints 

“Ready to get the fuck out of here?” Angelita smiled at Crybaby. 

“Hell yeah.”

The girls fled down the hills and to the dormitories. They could care less about class at this point.

“Wanna raid the teacher’s lounge?” Crybaby held up a set of keys.

Angelita nodded enthusiastically and the two took off down the stairs to the off limits teachers lounge, smiling and laughing all the way.


	9. It Had To Happen Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby’s day is ruined by the arrival of her first period, but Angelita is there to take care of her and make her feel better. Between Strawberry Shortcake and Lunchbox Friends.

Crybaby sat at her desk, trying not to cause a distraction. All she wanted was to scream.

Everything was hurting. Her head, her chest, her stomach. Even her ankles hurt. She had no idea why and all she wanted was for it to stop. 

The pain hadn’t started until after lunch, in the walk to her science class. At first it had been a dull throb in her head, and she thought she was just having another migraine. They had been happening for weeks now and Crybaby was getting more used to being able to forget about the pain.

But then it became kinda hard to breathe, and her stomach started cramping really bad. Crybaby wanted to just drop dead.

Now she had to walk to PE. At least she had that class with Angelita. She knew she could take a little comfort in her.

The bell rang. It was loud and her ears continued ringing even after the obnoxious sound stopped.

Crybaby rose from her chair and almost feel straight to the ground. She had to grab her desk to steady herself. Her legs were shaking as a sharp cramp went through her abdomen. 

She gathered her books and left the room, trying to look normal.

When she arrived at the gym, she tossed her bag into her gym locker and sat down on the bench. She cradled her head in her arms and stared at the ground, trying to steady her breathing.

“Hey.” A soft hand rested on her back. Crybaby would have jumped if she couldn’t immediately recognize her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Angelita sat down next to Crybaby on the bench, continuing to rub gentle circles on her back.

“My head hurts. Stomach too, so fucking bad.” Crybaby choked as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Everything just really,  _ really  _ hurt.

“Hmmm,” Angelita hummed in thought as she sat next to Crybaby, who was practically crying, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Crybaby felt something shift below her. Slowly, she stood up.

“I need to use the bathroom,” She mumbled back to Angelita as she took off for the locker-room toilets. Angelita sat on the bench waiting, trying to figure out what was wrong with Crybaby.

When Crybaby didn’t come out after five more minutes, Angelita was getting worried. Everyone else was already in class, working out. She got up and walked in the direction Crybaby had gone.

She walked up to the only closed stall door. She knocked twice with her knuckles, quietly.

“Crybaby? You okay in there?” Angelita’s voice was laced with worry.

Crybaby was silent for a moment more. “I-I think something's wrong. There- there’s blood.” 

Angelita almost laughed. How had she not thought of it?

“Crybaby,” Angelita started.

“I’m scared.” Crybaby cut her off.

“Crybaby- listen to me. It’s okay. This is normal. Just give me a minute.” Angelita waited a few seconds, hearing a small “okay” come from inside the stall as conformation.

She crossed the room to the ninth grade lockers. They’re weren’t many, at least not as many as the sixth and seventh grade lockers. Not many girls took PE past seventh grade. 

She forced the first one open. Nothing.

She forced the second one open. Nothing.

She forced the third one in the row open. Ah ha!

Inside was a drawstring bag and a toiletry case. Angelita quietly unzipped the case, and inside was an emergency kit. Among the emergency kit were tampons, pads, and painkillers. She grabbed the whole bag, carrying it back over to Crybaby, who was sitting in the stall and sniffling as she tried to hold back her tears. She was in pain and she was scared, Angelita would have been surprised if she wasn’t crying.

“Okay, I found some stuff. Can you open the door for me so I could help you?” Angelita leaned against the barrier between each stall, speaking to Crybaby through the very thin walls.

The door swung open slowly with no response. Angelita stepped into Crybaby’s view. Her eyes were red as she sat on the toilet with her underwear around her knees and her dress bunched up at her waist.

“Where did you find that?” Crybaby looked up at the purple bag Angelita was holding.

“I have tricks,” Angelita winked and kneeled down next to Crybaby.

“Okay, it’s not bad. Don’t worry. This is completely normal.” Angelita reassured Crybaby, glancing at the dark red stain on her underwear.

“So I have both. Tampon or pad?” She held up both options in front of Crybaby.

Crybaby looked confused.

“Here. The pad’s easier for your first time.” She put down the tampon back into the bag. Suddenly, Angelita had an idea.

She left the stall once more and went back to the open locker.

There was an extra change of clothes, including a clean pair of panties. They would be a little big on Crybaby, but that was better than walking around in bloody underwear.

Angelita brought them back over to Crybaby.

“Here. I found these, the pad will stick better.” Angelita hand Crybaby the pink pair of underwear and let her change while she unwrapped the pad.

“So, essentially, this goes on your panties and catches the blood.” Angelita gently took Crybaby’s hands into her own and guided her to apply the pad to her underwear.

“Th-thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Crybaby stood up and let her skirt fall back down to her knees.

She was shaking slightly as she clutched her stomach. Angelita was sure her cramps were terrible.

“Lucky for you, I found painkillers!” Angelita held up the small pill bottle. Crybaby smiled.

“Thank Lilith,” Crybaby took the bottle from her hand and started reading the label. Angelita grabbed Crybaby’s water bottle from the bench where their stuff was still laying. She handed it over to her and Crybaby tossed two small pills back into her throat.

Angelita didn’t want to know where whoever’s locker that was had gotten those pills, but they sure came in handy. Crybaby had already vetoed actually going to gym, she still felt too sick even with the painkillers. 

So Angelita walked back to the dorms with her, holding her hand as they were free to walk without anyone seeing them. It was nice getting to be as intimate with Crybaby as she pleased while cherry blossom flowers fell from the trees in the garden when they walked past without a care in the world.

They crawled into Crybaby’s bed and put on one of those cheesy Barbie movies that everyone secretly found super entertaining.

Crybaby fell asleep halfway through, cuddled up to Angelita. She smiled down at her peaceful form, listening to her gentle breaths and dreamy mumbles in her sleep. 

Angelita was lulled into sleep soon as well. She dreamed of living her perfect life, happy with Crybaby and never leaving her side.


	10. Lines That You Have To Memorize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby has a performance in two days, two days. She’s freaking out, Angelita just wants to watch a movie. During Drama Club, but if Crybaby actually likes acting and participating in plays. Based on real life right now, I have a performance in a day that I’m not ready for and what am I doing? Writing fanfiction.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Pitter patter,

Thump.

That was the sound of Crybaby pacing back on forth on the hardwood floor, her sneakers hitting the floor in annoying irregular patterns. Angelita was getting fed up.

“Crybaby!”   
“What!” Her pacing stopped.

“Please stop that! I’m trying to watch a movie,” Angelita paused the TV and turned to look at Crybaby.

“I’m worried!” Crybaby yelled, on the verge of tears. Angelita’s anger faded away almost instantly. She realized that she shouldn’t have been so harsh with Crybaby, she should have checked on her and calmed her down instead. She stood up off her bed.

“Hey, hey I’m sorry for yelling at you, it’s okay.” Angelita wrapped Crybaby into a hug as the smaller girl tried to slow her breathing and calm down.

“What are you worried about?” Angelita ran a hand through Crybaby’s soft hair. She rested her chin on the top of her head.

“I-I- opening night is tonight and I’m scared.” Crybaby’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Crybaby had been stressing about this play all week. Angelita knew that. She 

thought that when push came to shove, she would forget all her lines. Angelita knew that wouldn’t happen. She had listened to Crybaby rehearsing over and over again. She knew her part perfectly.

“You’re not going to forget anything. You know it perfectly.” Angelita tried to reassure her. She felt one of Crybaby’s tears fall onto her dress and soak into the fabric.

Crybaby hugged her tighter. Angelita hugged her back, trying to provide her what little comfort she could. 

“Don’t be afraid. You’re gonna do great. In the end- no one cares about a school play. But you’ll do amazing anyway.” Angelita ran a hand up and down Crybaby’s back.

“How can I not be afraid when everyone will be there, watching me. Judging me.” Crybaby’s voice was barely above a shaky whisper. 

She didn’t pull away from the hug, wanting to be as close to Angelita she could. Angelita made her feel safe, comfortable. She was content when Angelita was holding her. It felt like all was right with the world and she would be okay.

“Do you wanna run through your lines one more time?” Angelita asked. The girls were swaying back and forth on their feet in sync, still wrapped up tight in a hug.

“Yeah. That’d be nice, for someone to see who’s opinion matters.” Crybaby pulled away from their hug and stepped back.

“Okay. So, I’ll start from act 1 scene 3. That’s where I always fuck up.” Crybaby mumbled to herself, picking up a thick packet of papers and glancing over it for a second.

Angelita took a seat on the soft covers of her bed and watched Crybaby intently. 

Crybaby walked the length of her bed, her hands behind her back pretending to hold something. She turned to face Angelita. 

“The day my mother found out she was dying she asked me to go out and buy her these clear glass marbles.” 

Crybaby held out her hands, and Angelita could imagine the marbles she held. 

“Dad and I hadn’t even known she was ill, which was nothing new...”   
Crybaby dropped her hands and looked longingly out the window. She turned on her heels and began to walk the opposite direction. 

“Whenever you asked my mother if she was ill she would throw things at you, sesame buns, the editorial page, and handfuls of hair ribbons,”

Crybaby grabbed up air, and Angelita was picturing the editorial page Crybaby spoke so fondly of.

“‘Do not’ She would say ‘Suggest things to suggestible people.’” Crybaby lowered her gaze by bending her knees and pointed towards Angelita sternly.

“Anyways, I bought her the marbles and she counted ninety of them out and put them in this old cut-glass bowl which had been the sum total of great Aunt Helena’s estate.” Crybaby mimicked counting marbles from a box and placing them into a bowl. She stood back up.

“Apparently, the doctor had given her three months and she set great store by doctors. “ Crybaby met Angelita’s eyes, then dropped her head, staring at the floor.

Angelita was silent for a moment longer, her jaw dropped in awe. Then she stood up and clapped, smiling and laughing. Crybaby looked up at her and smiled too.

“See? That was great!” Angelita said as Crybaby ran up to her and hugged her so tight Angelita thought her ribs were going to shatter. Crybaby was smiling though, so it made the small amount of pain worth it.

“You’re gonna do great,” Angelita reassured her as she took Crybaby’s hand into her own.   
“Thank you. For always being there.” Crybaby gave Angelita’s hand a tight squeeze.

“Always, forever and ever.” Angelita smiled at Crybaby and Crybaby smiled back, that happy smile that Angelita’s heart longed for everyday. She was so happy that Crybaby could always find comfort in her, and felt that her opinion could completely turn her day around. It made her feel wanted, and that was about the best feeling in the world.


	11. Nothin' I Say Ever Comes Out Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby stumbles over her words when she tries to ask Angelita out in the most untimely of situations. Angelita reveals a tightly kept secret she had for years. Takes place around their 8th or 9th grade year, right as Crybaby starts to realize what her feelings for Angelita really are. Of course, this doesn’t line up with chapter 4 or 5 as these are one shots that can completely stand alone, all set in the K-12 movie universe, sometimes jumping away from canon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like all my chapters are the same formula, something traumatic happens- they cry- then cuddle- then it’s all okay and they fall asleep. I really need to start changing it up. 

She was just so goddamn pretty.

That was Crybaby’s first observation upon seeing Angelita when they returned from summer break. She was a little taller, her chest was larger, and her legs had  _ finally  _ filled out completely.

Scratch that original statement, she was really fucking hot.

Beautiful, elegant, and perfect. As she always had been. But now Crybaby felt weird about it.

It took her days to figure out what her feelings were. 

Soon, Crybaby realized she was feeling love.

It started when she walked to class next to Angelita, feeling like an outsider. They were best friends, that’s all they were meant to be, and of course Crybaby knew that.

The rational part of her brain knew that Angelita didn’t love her in that way, but the love struck side of her strived for nothing more than to have Angelita to kiss her and make all the confusing feelings go away.

Crybaby knew her feelings could never be returned. Why did the world have to be so cruel? She was exhausted. 

It was an entire semester of Crybaby pinning after Angelita in her mind, thinking of all the things she wanted to do with Angelita that she knew would never happen. Gentle kisses, sweet nothings whispered late at night, sharing a gaze from across a table filled with love, cuddling by the warm fire on cold winter days.

Eventually, she gave up almost all hope. 

Rain was falling down and hitting the windows hard. It was loud and Crybaby was huddled under her covers, trying to read and forget about the storm. 

But she couldn’t. No matter how hard she tried. 

It was scary, she hated thunderstorms. They reminded her of her father, coming home drunk and loud. Crybaby remembered being a little girl, hiding under her bed and trying to stay as quiet as possible until the loud banging and footsteps and yelling went away after momma took her little yellow pills.

So thunderstorms were nostalgic for her, but never in a good way. Angelita knew that, they had shared a bedroom for long enough. It didn’t rain often, but when it did, it was thunderous and uncomfortable.

“Crybaby. It’s okay, come down here.” Angelita spoke from below her. They had bunk beds now in their new dorm room, and Angelita had called dibs on the bigger, bottom bunk the minute they had thrown down their stuff.

Crybaby smiled gently to herself in the dark room, the only light being the flickering candle on Angelita’s bedside table. Of course Angelita knew the exact right time to comfort her, just as Crybaby’s memories and dark thoughts began to overtake her head.

Crybaby climbed into Angelita’s bed, under the covers on the side pressed against the wall where Angelita had made a space for her. Angelita set down her homework and took Crybaby into her arms once she was settled.

She didn’t even have to say anything for Crybaby to know she was safe. Sometimes, all it took was a gentle touch to pull her away from all those bad thoughts. Angelita stroked her hair with one hand and Crybaby didn’t think she had ever felt happier. This was everything she ever wanted and it was perfect.

She thought back to those feelings, to all the nights she dreamed about Angelita and finally being with her. Crybaby saw her chance.

“I’ve been thinking,” Crybaby aimed for confident, but her words came out as barely a whisper. “I know that we can only be friends, in their minds, bu-but-but,” Crybaby felt herself on the verge of tears.

Angelita knew immediately what she was saying, but decided to let her finish talking.

“I-I-I…” Crybaby trailed off. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t tell her how she really felt. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She hugged Angelita tighter.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. I’ve got you, you’re okay,” Angelita pulled Crybaby up so she was laying with her head on her shoulder, practically on top of Angelita.

“I’ve- I’ve been in-in-in,” Crybaby tried to calm herself down but the effort only made her cry more.

“You’ve got this. What is it, Crybaby?” Angelita tried playing dumb, but she sounded like she obviously knew what was going on. Crybaby really couldn’t hear her through the sound of her own crying though.

“I’m in love with you!” Crybaby practically screamed. She said it fast, in one short breath. Then everything seemed to stop. Angelita’s face became blurry in Crybaby’s view, her tears including everything over.

She sobbed, crying into Angelita’s shoulder. At first it felt like Angelita was pulling away from her, but in a split second she wrapped her arms tightly around Crybaby, holding her close.

“Shhh, it’s okay Crybaby. It’s okay. I’m not mad at you, I'm not mad.” Angelita hugged Crybaby tightly. Crybaby’s breathing started to slow as she calmed down.

“You’re- you’re not mad at me?” Crybaby wiped at her tear filled eyes, clearing her vision. Angelita was looking down at her lovingly.

“Of course not.” Angelita shook her head. “You wanna know why?” Angelita brushed her hand over the side of Crybaby’s face, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

“W-why?” Crybaby’s hand shook as she reached for Angelita’s. Angelita gently held her hand, rubbing her thumb over the smaller girl’s knuckles.

“Because, I’m in love with you too, I have been for years.” Angelita leaned down, touching her nose to Crybaby’s. Crybaby smiled, the tears beginning to dry form her eyes.

“R-really?” her voice sounded so hopefully. Angelita just nodded in the dark room.

“You don’t need to feel like you have to hide things from me, I’ll always understand. I’ve loved you for as long as I could remember, and always will. You know that, right?” Angelia brushed her own hair out of her face this time.

“Yes, I know that. That’s one of the things I love about you.” Crybaby scooted back down under the covers a little, tucking the top of her head underneath Angelita’s chin.

Angelita just laid there, in silence, threading her fingers through and playing with Crybaby’s hair. 

The rain outside was slacking, and Crybaby’s breathing was evening out, signalling she was falling asleep. Angelita smiled softly to herself.

“Goodnight, I love you, baby,” Angelita whispered into Crybaby’s hair, long after Crybaby had drifted off. 

Crybaby snuggled into her and Angelita rested her head back on the pillows, finally dropping off to sleep with her mind completely stress free, the biggest weight lifted off her shoulders.


	12. She Was Kissin' Brandon, I Got Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby is in love with a boy, but maybe he’s too good to be true. She confides in Angelita when he breaks her heart. 10th grade, Teacher’s Pet era but before what happens in the movie. Originally chapter 4 started out as this story, then it evolved into whatever that monstrosity was. 

“He’s just so, dreamy…” Crybaby sighed, falling back onto her bed with her arms outstretched.

“Whatever you say,” Angelita shook her head. “I don’t know what you see in him.”

Of course Crybaby was talking about Brandon. Kelly’s boyfriend. Crybaby’s dream guy. 

Angelita thought she was insane.

Brandon was stuck up, rude, and not even that cute. She didn’t get it.

But constantly, she was reminded of how obsessed Crybaby was with him. She talked about him nonstop. Hell, she even talked in her sleep while dreaming about him. 

“I just wish he would look at me, not Kelly.” Crybaby stared up at the canopy over her bed. Angelita felt a pang go through her heart.

Because she felt the same way. All she wanted was for Crybaby to look at her, not Brandon. But she could never pull her eyes away from him. It sucked being in love with a person you could never have, somebody who was in love with someone else.

Angelita didn’t respond, just grabbed the book off her bedside table and began to read. She wasn’t paying very much attention to the book though, her mind was wandering to Crybaby, to second grade when they shared a clumsy, elementary kiss under the orange tree during recess. That was one of her favorite memories.

She tried to forget about Crybaby and Brandon. That night she went to bed early and had dreams of Crybaby going on dates with her and kissing her, with more passion than that one young-love kiss.

The next morning, Crybaby left early to go have breakfast with Brandon. On Monday morning they ate together, while Kelly was pampering herself in her dorm room, until Brandon had to leave to be her servant and bring her food. She left so early one morning in particular that when Angelita woke up she had been gone for over ten minutes. Angelita sighed as she pulled herself out of bed and began getting ready for school.

She wished that she had more confidence, that she could confess her feelings to Crybaby, that she wouldn’t be afraid to be herself.

When Angelita walked down to the cafeteria to get breakfast, what she saw shocked her.

Crybaby, in the corner of the room, straddling Brandon’s lap, making out with him.

Angelita stopped, set down her tray on the nearest table, and ran back up to her room, trying to rub the tears out of her eyes.

She had known that Crybaby loved him, she had known that she could never love her back, but it still hurt just as much to see. She slammed her door shut and collapsed onto her bed, breaking down and sobbing into her pillows.

She picked up a stuffed dog that she really only slept with anymore when she was sick, but Crybaby slept with it often. Sometimes, she would lie in Angelita’s bed late at night when she was scared of something, a thunderstorm, a nightmare, a bad day, she would hug the dog and fall asleep with it hugged tightly to her chest.

It reminded Angelita of the better times, before Crybaby started liking boys and before Angelita had to always hole up her feelings for the sake of everyone around her.

Angelita wasn’t the only one running up the stairs with tears in her eyes. Crybaby too, was a victim of heartbreak that morning.

Crybaby raced up the stairs, crying into her hands.

It had been perfect, everything she had ever wanted, but then it was ruined.

Brandon had pulled away from their kiss, looked her straight in the eyes, then told her that she was a cheater and he never wanted to see her again.

He had kissed he to begin with! Crybaby didn’t understand it. But she knew exactly who she needed to comfort her.

Whens he flung open and slammed back her bedroom door, she stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn’t expected to find Angelita, sitting on her bed while crying into her dog plushie.

“Angelita? What’s wr-wrong?” Crybaby asked from the doorway, trying to rub the tears out of her eyes before Angelita turned around and saw her so distraught. 

Angelita jumped when she heard Crybaby’s voice from behind her.

“Cry-Crybaby? What are you doing here? I thought you were eat-eating with Brandon,” Angelita turned around to look back at Crybaby.

“I-I, never mind that. What’s wrong?” Crybaby wiped her face with the back of her hand and walked over to Angelita. She placed a gentle hand on Angelita’s back and combed through her hair lightly.    
“Are you okay? You’re upset. They’re tear tracks on you’re face,” Angelita murmured, pulling away from Crybaby’s touch. She reached up and cupped the side of the smaller girl’s face, brushing away her tears.

“Br-Brandon told me that I was a cheater after he kissed me,” Crybaby’s words were fast as her tears returned. Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes met Angelita’s.

“I know. I saw you guys.” Angelita whispered, pulling Crybaby down into her chest, hugging her close.

“But it’s okay. It really is,” Crybaby said, looking up at Angelita with a smile in her eyes.

“Why is that?” Angelita gently brushed Crybaby’s bangs out of her face.

“Because you’ll always be there for me of course,” she giggled. She wrapped her arms around Angelita’s middle and hugged her, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

Angelita’s heart fluttered hearing Crybaby say that. She was pretty sure her heart was ready to beat out of her chest when Crybaby pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. She smiled into the kiss, finally having everything she ever could have wanted.


	13. I Was Too Young (But I Saw All The Truth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby’s parents get into a fight one night when Angelita is sleeping over. Crybaby finally divulges everything that’s been going on at home and Angelita promises to protect her forever and always. The summer between 3rd and 4th grade, as it’s my headcanon that the kids go home in the summer instead of staying at school year round.
> 
> I don’t know why but I pictured Cry Baby while writing this instead of Crybaby. If that makes sense.

It started with the vase smashing against a wall outside Crybaby’s bedroom.

Angelita jumped, Crybaby hardly flinched. Angelita saw tears begin to pool in Crybaby’s eyes.

“What was that?” Angelita whispered. They were laying on the floor playing cards, the lamp on the side of Crybaby’s bed being the only light in the room.

Crybaby didn’t answer her for a few more seconds.

“We can go outside, if you want? Get away from the noise,” She whispered, looking out the window where the sun was setting slowly.

“Okay, I guess.” Angelita nodded. Crybaby climbed to her feet and walked over to her bedroom door. She opened it silently and peeked out into the hallway.

“Coast is clear,” she whispered. It was warm outside, and they walked out the back door just in their pajama shorts and thing sleepshirts, Angelita’s short sleeved and Crybaby’s long sleeved. They were both barefooted. Crybaby led Angelita through the maze of broken glass, stepping carefully around it.

They sat outside on Crybaby’s rusty old swing set, neither girl saying a word. Angelita could faintly hear shouts coming from inside. Crybaby ran her toes along the soft dirt under the swings, off in her own world.

“Are you okay, Crybaby?” Angelita asked. She really didn’t know what to do for her friend, so she just rested her hand gently on Crybaby’s shoulder.

Crybaby wiped at her eyes. She nodded solemnly.

“Y-yeah. I’m good. Everything’s fine,” Crybaby’s voice quivered. Angelita could hear the uncertainty in her words.

Angelita was silent for a little bit longer. She knew what was happening inside, she had seen it in movies and read about it in books.

It broke her heart to see Crybaby living like that. Her mom and dad did love her, they really did, they just drank too much and took too many drugs and no wonder they had sent Crybaby to K-12. She was safer at a prison school like that than she was in her own home.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Angelita wrapped and arm completely around Crybaby, pulling her closer making the swing she was sitting on creek as she moved.

“You wouldn’t get it,” Crybaby mumbled into Angelita’s shoulder. She buried her face into the crook of Angelita’s neck, a single tear falling down her face. 

Crybaby wanted help, she really did, but she had no idea how to ask for it. Even Angelita, her best friend, wouldn’t understand it. She had never hidden herself under the covers late at night and cried silently because she would be in trouble if someone heard her. She had never been beaten in a drunken rage. She had never watched her father rip apart her stuffed rabbit in front of her. She just wouldn’t understand Crybaby’s pain.

So she just cried into Angelita’s shirtsleeve. It was the only thing she could do.

“If I don’t get it, why don’t you try to explain, please?” Angelita’s voice was gentle and soothing. She rubbed Crybaby’s back and let her cry, it was the best thing she knew how to do. Angelita knew that Crybaby needed to get all her emotions out, that it was the only way to help her, but she didn’t exactly know how to do that. She wasn’t a therapist. 

Crybaby shook her head, still hiding her face in Angelita’s shoulder.

“When did it start?” Angelita asked. She reached down with her free hand and pulled Crybaby’s shaking one into her lap. She intertwined their fingers, trying to provide her with a little comfort. 

“It’s been as l-long as I can remember.” Crybaby turned her face so she was looking out at the yard, but still rested her head on Angelita’s shoulder.

Angelita swayed back and forth on the swing, thinking about her next question. Crybaby stood up, beckoning Angelita to follow. She led them over to the side of the house, where there was an ancient looking porch swing, just barely big enough for two small elementary girls.

“It’s not the best but it’s better.” Crybaby whispered, trying to keep herself from crying more. There were memories tied to this swing that hurt to remember.

They sat down and Crybaby curled up in her spot, leaning over and laying her head in Angelita’s lap. Angelita slowly stroked her hair and moved her bangs out of her eyes. The tears were already obscuring her vision enough.

“Do they ever... hit you,” Angelita asked with hesitation. Crybaby tensed for a moment before she relaxed again.

She didn’t say anything, but instead rolled up the long sleeves on the thin sleepshirt she was wearing. There were dark bruises in the shape of fingers, adult fingers, like she had been grabbed.

“Oh, Crybaby…” Angelita tried not to sound like she was pitying her, but she just felt so bad for her best friend.

“It’s not as bad as it looks. I’ve been worse.” Crybaby shifted in Angelita’s lap.

Angelita gently ran her fingertips along the bruises. Crybaby whimpered and pulled away.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Angelita gave her a hug, avoided her harsh markings. She winced in pain again.

“Crybaby? What else did they do to you?” Angelita was scared, Crybaby’s eyes were filled with so much pain. Angelita could see that she desperately wanted and needed help.

“They- last night- daddy hi-hit me with-with his bel-belt. A-across my-my ba-back,” Crybaby now didn’t even care, she let the tears fall down her face and hugged Angelita tightly.

“Tell me everything, it’s okay to cry,” Angelita hugged her back, trying to be as comforting as she could.

“They scream, an-and f-fight. And-and momma dr-drinks while da-daddy has other gi-girls o-over and th-then they-they star-start hit-hitting me when they’ve ha-had enough of each oth-other,” Crybaby sobbed, Angelita was pretty sure the neighbors could hear her. She was in hysterics.

Angelita didn’t know what to say. She just held Crybaby tightly and let her cry it out.

“Well- Crybaby, listen to me.” Angelita said once Crybaby’s sobs had reduced to soft sniffles.

“I’m not going to let them hurt you, not anymore. You’re safe with me. You can come stay with me anytime, I’ll always be here for you. I promise.” Angelita pulled Crybaby up so she was sitting in her lap. She hugged her, holding her close and not letting her go until Crybaby’s tears had stopped completely.

“You-you pro-promise? You’ll always be here fo-for me?” Crybaby asked, her voice shaking. Angelita nodded.

“I promise. You’re safe with me. Always.” Angelita held Crybaby’s hand in hers tightly, reassuring her that she would always be okay as long as they had each other.

And for the first time in a long time, Crybaby felt like she was going to be okay.


	14. Sittin' In My Room, Looking At All My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelita tries to trust Kelly, just for a little while. She does her bidding and is forced into doing hurtful things that she doesn’t want to do. But soon Kelly’s requests become to big. That’s when the gang’s detective skills come in She soon realizes that her real friends are waiting for her to stop being stupid and come to her senses, if only she cold pull herself away from Kelly’s stone cold grasp. 11th grade, High School Sweethearts era. I swear this is different than chapter 7. This chapter bounces off ideas from Chapter 13. This chapter jumps around a lot, so there will be line breaks in between the different girl’s viewpoints.

It was the only way. She needed money, and fast. She thought that Mr. Marton cold get that for her, but that had gone to shit. So now, she was standing at Kelly’s dorm room door, holding an envelope. 

She was hesitant to knock. 

Angelita didn’t want to do this, it was painful and she didn’t like doing it, but that was the only way to get the money she needed. She needed to protect Crybaby, she had promised to all those years ago, and this was the only way. 

They didn’t know what was going to happen once they left K-12. Maybe they would go home to be with Lilith, or maybe they would stay on Earth. Either way, they still had one more summer they needed to spend at home, and Angelita was not about to let Crybaby fall back into her parent’s grasp.

So she knocked on that goddamn door.

“Ah- you’re back. Did you get it?” Kelly poked her head out from around the door. She clearly was pissed off and didn't have time for Angelita. Angelita handed her the envelope filled with twenty dollar bills and photographs.

Kelly thumbed through them before tossing the envelope back at Angelita.   
“Keep the cash, toss the pictures into the incinerator. I expect 200 by the end of the week.” Kelly told her before slamming the door shut.

Fuck. There was only 140 dollars in the envelope, and Kelly wanted 200. Angelita had no chance of making anything out of this job. She left the dormitories with her head hung low and walked out to the back of the school, where the dumpster and incinerator was.

She sat down on her knees on the concrete, blocked off from everything outside by drab stone walls. She held the envelope in front of her, letting the tears fall that she didn't know she was holding.

It hurt. She wished that she could get away. That she and Crybaby could be safe together. Kelly was a bitch, she knew that. But she kept going back, kept coming back to that pastel pink door. It hurt.

Angelita pulled out the contents of the envelope.

She carefully separated the bills from the photographs, placing them in two separate piles.

Angelita’s mind was reeling. She had no idea where she was going to get 60 more dollars. Kelly always let her keep the extra, but it looked like there might not even be enough to cover the base that Kelly wanted. She pocketed the money and tossed the pictures into the incinerator.

Slowly, she walked back towards the dorms.

...

Crybaby had no idea what Angelita was doing. 

She came back to their room late, she followed Kelly around like a very devoted puppy, she was always jumpy and seemed to always be watching other people.

Crybaby was concerned, to say the least.

The rest of the girls were too. Celeste, Magnolia, Fleur, they all worried about Angelita. She had stopped sitting with them at lunch, hell she had stopped going to the cafeteria at all. She was always off with Kelly.

Which is why Fleur found it so peculiar to find Angelita behind the school, in the small blocked off room where the dumpster and incinerator was kept. What was even stranger was the fact that she was crying.

Fleur wanted to go over and comfort her, give her a hug and some kind words, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Angelita was holding a stack of thick dollar bills and some printed photographs. Fleur had no idea what she was doing, but her best guess was that she was off again doing Kelly’s bidding. 

She watched as Angelita burned the pictures and put the money in her pocket. She looked worried. Like nothing she could do would be enough. It was that same look Crybaby had when she talked about feeling like Angelita was getting away from them. 

Fleur stayed put until Angelita had gone back inside. She let out a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding. She had to tell the girls what she saw, and fast. The only problem was that they always held their meetings in Crybaby’s room when Angelita was gone. And that was securely out of the question. Angelita was probably on her way back to her dorm for the night. Her news would have to wait until lunch.

…

Angelita closed herself into her room. Three days had passed since she had been told she needed 60 more dollars. She felt bad, but it was the only way. She needed to give the money to Kelly the next day, and the only bit more she had acquired was 15 bucks.

Crybaby had another 45 dollars in the pink piggy back on her desk, Angelita knew that. She had watched Crybaby count it last night. It was all she needed, the perfect amount. This was for sure the only way to get enough money in time.

She walked over to Crybaby’s desk and picked up the pig. It was plastic and pink, shiny. It looked ceramic but Angelita knew it wasn't. She had seen Crybaby drop it countless times.

She opened the hatch on the bottom and pulled out the bills, tied together tightly with a purple rubber band. A few coins fell out of the bottom into her palm too, but she carefully placed them back.

Silently, she promised herself she would replace Crybaby’s money when she could. She carefully slid the money into her envelope. 

Hopefully Crybaby wouldn't notice until she could pay her back.

…

Magnolia slammed her lunch tray down onto the table. 

“You’ll never believe this,” She said to the girls, sitting down in her seat. Lunch was gossip time for them, to divulge plans and unveil secrets. It was the day after Crybaby had reported finding all her money gone, spare for a few coins. She knew it was Angelita, because she was the only one who knew about her cash and had access to it. Their room stayed locked at all times, and Angelita was the only one with a key.

Crybaby raised her eyebrows.

“Try me,” She crossed her arms over her chest. Everyone had noticed how much more defensive and closed off Crybaby was since Angelita started acting weird, maybe this would cheer her up.

“Last night Angelita crashed in my room. Anabelle was out and she spent the night with me,” Magnolia took a bite of her taco.

“Really?!” Crybaby uncrossed her arm and leaned across her tray, closer to Magnolia. She looked over at Fleur. Fleur smiled. She had yet to tell the group about what she saw by the dumpsters, and this was a perfect opportunity.

“I asked her why she had been so dodgy recently, and she said it was because Kelly didn’t like us. I asked her why she was hanging out with Kelly, and she said it was private, but for all of our benefits. I asked her why she stole Crybaby’s money, and she said it was an emergency and she needed it. I asked her why Kelly was being nice to her but mean to all of us, and she told me that Kelly was actually really ice and just misunderstood, and that she was trying to give her a real friend.”    
When Magnolia finished talking, Celeste slammed her water bottle down on the table.

“Bullshit! Kelly doesn’t care about anyone but herself! She’s just using Angelita and Angel is just too blind to see how much it’s hurting everyone else.” Everyone had taken to referring to Angelita as ‘Angel’ in casual conversation about her, but never to her face. That was Crybaby’s thing.

Crybaby was staying silent, her mind reeling.

“I saw Angelita being weird last week,” Fleur said quietly, taking a small nibble from her apple.

“Being weird how?” Celeste asked. Crybaby turned to look at her, all eyes were own Fleur.

“She was crying… behind the wall next to the dumpsters. She had an envelope, money, and some pictures. She looked like she was worried about something, then she burned the photos.” Fleur met Crybaby’s eyes and could see the pain she was in. She loved Angelita, even if she wouldn’t admit it out loud. Everyone knew they were secretly dating in private. All Crybaby wanted was her best friend back.

“I worry about that girl,” Celeste broke the silence. Crybaby pushed her lunch tray away from her.

“You finished?” Fleur asked her, pointing at the food she had barely touched.

“I’m not hungry anymore.” Crybaby turned away, burying her face into her hands to try to stop her tears.

Collectively, all the girl at the table stood up and came around to Crybaby, hugging her tightly. The group hug was nice, but it felt off without Angelita.

“Th-thanks guys. I think I'll be okay now.” Crybaby wiped at her eyes when they all pulled off her.

But everyone knew she wouldn't be okay until she was back in Angelita’s arms.

…

“Not bad….” Kelly counted the money very carefully, standing in front of a shaking Angelita. She couldn’t have missed a single dollar.

“I’d like more, but this is what I asked you for, so I can’t expect very much.” Kelly set down the cash on her vanity. 

“Now, by the end of next week I need Crybaby out of the picture. Gone. However you want to go about that. If you get it done I’ll give you all that money.” Kelly pointed to the vanity where the cash was still sitting. Angelita’s face fell.

She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. She was doing this all for Crybaby, she wasn’t about to hurt her like that.

But Kelly couldn’t know that. So Angelita nodded her head in agreement and walked out of the room.

She cried into her hands all the way back to her dorm.

She didn’t expect Crybaby to be there, sitting on her bed doing homework. Angelita stopped dead in her tracks.

But then she saw that Crybaby was crying.

“Cry-Crybaby? Wha-what’s wrong?” Angelita asked, wiping the tears from her own eyes. Her sudden presence startled Crybaby, her book falling to the floor.

“Please don’t kill me just to please that motherfucking bitch!” Crybaby wailed, jumping up and throwing herself into Angelita’s arms.

“H-how did you know about that?” Angelita asked her in disbelief. 

Then the door swung all the way open from where it had been cracked. It slammed against the wall when it hit hard. Angelita and Crybaby both jumped and looked toward the sound from where they were standing in the middle of the room. 

Celeste, Magnolia, and Fleur were standing in the doorway, various looks of shock on their faces.

“Wha-what?” Angelita asked.

“Were you seriously going to go along with her plans!? How could you do that?! Crybaby is your best friend!” Celeste cried accusingly. Angelita took a step back, releasing her grip on Crybaby. Crybaby tried to cuddle back into her, but Angelita pushed her away.

“We know what’s up Angelita. You’ve been working for Kelly.” Fleur took a step forward.

“You’re not slick Angelita.” Magnolia shook her head,

“We bugged Kelly’s room to find out what you were doing,” Crybaby admitted. She looked up a Angelita with those watering brown eyes that melted Angelita’s heart. She took her back into her arms.

“Were you actually going to do it?” Crybaby asked in a soft, scared voice. She was gentle when the others were being harsh, it was one thing Angelita loved about her, how soft spoken she could remain even when everyone around her was mad. 

Celeste slammed the door shut as the girls walked farther into the room. 

“No Crybaby, never.” Angelita didn’t care about the others watching when she laid a gentle kiss on the top of Crybaby’s head. She just wanted Crybaby to know how much she cared about her and how loved she was. Crybaby hugged her back.

“Why were you working for her?” Crybaby asked, there were just so many questions and Angelita had the answers.

“I needed money, I’m sorry for taking it from you. I’m gonna get it back for you, I promise.” Angelita took a few steps back and sat down on her own bed so she was at eye level with Crybaby when she stood in front of her. Crybaby held both of Angelita’s hands in her own.

“Why do you need money?” Crybaby’s voice was shaking. She was kind of scared.

“It’s a long story. We don’t have time tonight, but I promise, you’ll always be safe with me.” Angelita brought Crybaby back into a hug, the smaller girl crying into her and resting her head in the crook of Angelita’s neck.

“So you’re back?” Fleur asked, smiling. Angelita nodded, a soft smile on her face as she held Crybaby.

“I’m back.”

And the girls all smiled, happy to have Angelita back.


	15. Baby, Don't Care Bout' Grades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby’s struggling in school and her grades are slipping. Angelita helps her with her homework one night and sparks fly. 10th grade Teachers Pet era. I had to look up tenth grade math for this one. I hate algebra. 

“I can’t do this!” Crybaby cried out as she threw down her pencil. She hated math, it was hard and she didn’t understand any of it. She needed help but didn’t have anyone to go to.

Her teachers kept telling her that she would get detention if she kept up her terrible grades, but the thing was, she was really, really trying. She tried so hard and never did well.

“Crybaby, don’t be so loud. It’s late.” came a voice from the other side of the room. Crybaby turned around.

Angelita was lying on her bed, book in hand and her reading light already turned on, the overhead lights off. Crybaby hadn’t even realized how long she had been working.

“Do you need help?” Angelita asked in a softer voice. She closed her book and came over to Crybaby. She rested a gentle hand on her shoulder and leaned over, picking up the pencil Crybaby had thrown.

“Here, let me help you,” Angelita tucked her dark hair back behind her ear.

Looking up at her, Crybaby thought that she was beautiful. She had loved Angelita for as long as she could remember, having to continuously repress her feelings. But now, it felt like sh ecouldnt hold them in anymore. She was so tempted to press her lips to Angelita’s and forget about her homework.

“You already did the first one, so show me how you did it,” Angelita pointed to the first problem where Crybaby had scrawled x= 4. She had doodled flowers all around it as well when she was procrastinating her homework.

“Umm, okay. Three times a number minus 2 squared, minus twelve equals zero. First you simplify, so six X plus negative twelve plus negative twelve equals zero. Then combine like terms, that gives you, ummm…” Crybaby searched through her notes. “Oh yeah! Six X plus negative twenty-four equals zero! Then add twenty-four to both sides. So six X equals 24. Then you gotta divide both sides by six, and twenty-four divided by six is 4!” Crybaby smiled as she successfully explained her work. Angelita smiled back at her, proud of her for figuring it out.

“See, that wasn’t so hard. Can you do the next one?” 

“There’s two answers to this and I don’t know which one to put!” Crybaby said, pointing to her work and the equation.  Three X squared plus six X minus one equals eight. Angelita looked over Crybaby’s work.

“Yeah, you have it all right, but there’s two answers, why don’t you just pout both?” Angelita handed Crybaby back her pencil.

Crybaby began to furiously scribble on the paper, looking back from the problem to her work to her notes.

“X equals 1 or 3,” she muttered. Angelita nodded.

Crybaby smiled up at the taller girl, happy to finally understand something.

They sat at Crybabyś desk for another hour, Angelita explaining the math and Crybaby smiling in glee when she finished a problem all on her own. 

Once all her math homework was done, Crybaby was beaming. It was almost midnight as she slid the papers back into her binder.

“Mind helping me with my English essay too?” Crybaby giggled, looking up at Angelita. They were both dog-tired, but Angelita smiled.

“Maybe tomorrow. That’s not due for another week.” Angelita smiled and ruffled Crybaby’s hair, still pulled up in pigtails high on her head. Crybaby reached up and tugged at her hair, trying to pull out the hair ties and bobbi-pins that held her hair in place.

“Here, I got it.” Angelita slowly pulled out the pins and tugged away the ties, pulling out the ribbon that was tied in a bow around each ponytail. Crybaby’s hair fell around her shoulders and Angelita deposited the holders onto Crybaby’s desk. 

Crybaby collapsed into her bed, not even bothering to change out of her dress, hey, less work to go in the morning and more time to sleep.

“Angel?” she called across the room as Angelita was climbing into her own bed.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Angelita lowered her hand from where she was about to turn out her light.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Crybaby looked over at Angelita, her warm brown eyes filled with hope. All she wanted was for Angelita to return her feelings. But she knew that wouldn’t happen.

“I don’t know what I would do without you either, Crybaby.” Angelita smiled at her for what felt like the thousandth time that night. Crybaby smiled right back.

“Do you wanna know a secret?” Angelita whispered, looking down to the carpet. She was blushing.

“Hit me,” Crybaby smirked. She really hoped Angelita was about to say what she wanted her to say.

“I, th-think I’m in love with y-you,” Angelita’s voice was hardly above a whisper. Crybaby had to strain to hear her. Crybaby was pretty sure her heart stopped for a second.

“I-I never thought I’d hear you say that. I-I’m in love with y-you too,” Crybaby found herself tomato red and stuttering as well.

“Cuddles?” Angelita asked her looking up.Crybaby was no stranger to cuddles, they ended up in the same bed more often than not, but this felt different.

“Always for you,” Crybaby agreed as she jumped out of her bed and came running over to Angelita. They curled up together under the covers, Angelita wrapping a protective arm around Crybaby. 

“Why give a fuck about school when I have you?” Crybaby murmured as Angelita laid a kiss on top of her head.

“And you always will,” Angelita whispered as they both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Don't Make Fun Of My Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the winter formal, Jason and his gang decide to make fun of Crybaby. Things get taken a step too far and Jason finds out he messed with the wrong girls. Around 9th grade, but really it can fall anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my doc for this story almost finished and decided to wrap it up. I have one other chapter that's less finished, I might get around to finishing it up someday and posting it.

Crybaby thought she looked good.

For once, they got to wear whatever they wanted. The winter formal, it was the one day a year that they got to free dress. Crybaby was in love with her dress.

It was a classic baby-doll style. Teal with dark blue accents, a cut-out at the chest and glittering fake crystals along the neckline and waist. It flared out at the bottom, hitting just below her knees. There was a pretty sky-blue ribbon around her waist with a bow tied in the back. 

She was in love.

Crybaby was wearing it paired with strappy heels, slightly creamy off-white with small blue bows on the side of the strap that matched the ribbon around her dress. In her hair was a small hairpin with matching crystals on it, pulling back the blonde side of her hair. It was loose and hung just below her shoulders, her bangs combed neatly across her forehead.

Angelita was in love with Crybaby’s dress too. She had been the one to pick it out, actually. Crybaby had told her to surprise her, and of all the dresses she could have made, that was what she sewed together.

She sparkled in the light when they walked into the ballroom. There was glitter stretching from her waistband to halfway down her skirt. It trailed off in a pretty fade, making her dress shine.

Crybaby loved Angelita’s dress too, dark pink and flattering to her form. It hung around her hips and shoulders just right. The top was stretched across her shoulders, fabric flowers sewed along the neckline. Everyone could see just a tad bit of cleavage, which was nothing new. When they could free dress, Angelita was most times in something more risque than the school desired, but no one called her out of it. Secretly all the male teachers were watching her.

The dress was soft and fluffy, spreading out around her legs and falling right above her knees. Underneath it was completely composed of multiple layers of tulle, fanning it out so it was puffy. Her long hair was tied in french braids, matching pink ribbon tied in bows attached to the ends.

Everyone stopped when they walked into the room, holding hands. It was a comfort thing, both girls always felt better when they knew they weren’t alone. People were staring, not at their intertwined hands but at their clothing.

No one called attention to anything though, which was weird. Normally Jason would scream across the room or something, make catcalls at them then go back to whatever he was doing. But for once, nothing happened.

Angelita let out a sigh of relief, and the girls made their way over to Celeste and Magnolia.

“Where’s Fleur?” Crybaby asked, looking around for their friend.

“She was doing her makeup when I left.” Magnolia said, looking at the watch she was wearing.

“That was ten minutes ago,” Celeste pointed out.

“Yeah, we never saw her come down here.” Magnolia nodded her head.

“Oh, well maybe she’ll show.” Angelita leaned back against the wall.

“Hopefully,” Crybaby agreed.

“Nice dress, Crybaby. You too Angelita,” Magnolia smiled at the too. Angelita smiled and Crybaby did a joking curtsy while laughing.

“Thanks. Angelita made them though, she’s the real master-mind her.” Crybaby let her dress drop from her griip, falling back around her knees.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry I’m late!” They heard a familiar voice from behind them. The four girls turned around to see Fleur running toward them, trying not to trip in her fancy purple heels.

“And the sleeping beauty arrives,” Magnolia joked. Fleur blushed.

“I forgot to set my alarm because YOU were complaining about BOYS!” Fleur accused jokingly.

All the girls laughed. Fleur stepped into the circle, and compliments began almost instantly.

“Magnolia, that dress is so pretty. It fits you perfectly!” Angelita gushed.

“Your hair is so pretty down like that, Crybaby. You need to wear it like that more often,” Celeste said, Fleur nodding in agreement,

“You pull off that dress so well, Angelita. It’s beautiful!” Celeste smiled.

“That silver eyeshadow looks great of you Fleur!” Crybaby complimented.

“That purple color looks fabulous on you, Magnolia! And Celeste, that green color really brings out your eyes,” Fleur said. All the other girls nodded happily.   
Then Jason and his cronies decided to join in.

“Yeah, and Crybaby, you look like a slut.” He whistled at her. Crybaby glared at him. Angelita reached into her pocket for her butterfly knife, keeping it hidden there but her fingertips brushing it. Fleur clenched her fists. Celeste took an intimidating step forward. Magnolia gripped her punch cup tighter, ready to throw it at the bastard any minute. 

“I’d love to just fuck around with those tits.” Jason snickered, pointing at Crybaby’s chest. Angelita snapped open her knife, keeping it in her pocket.

Then he grabbed Crybaby. She yelped, and the girls jumped into action. 

Magnolia threw her cup at one of the boys, not wanting to throw it at Jason and risk ruining Crybaby’s dress.

Fleur punched another boy, sending him running with a bruise on his cheek.

Celeste grabbed at Jason, but it was too late. Jason had Crybaby against the wall and was trying to rip away her dress. They all cringed when they heard fabric ripping, the skirt of Crybaby’s dress tearing on the side.

Crybaby was trying really, really hard not to cry. She didn’t want to be seen with mascara tracks running down her cheeks out in front of everybody like this. Still, no one had noticed the commotion. 

Angelita jumped behind him, pulling at his jacket as hard as she could to get him off Crybaby. He pulled Crybaby down with him as Angelita yanked him away from the wall. He finally loosened his grip on her and sending Crybaby falling to the ground.

Fleur and Magnolia rushed to her, helping her up onto her feet.

“You good?” Magnolia asked, brushing the dirt off Crybaby’s dress. The smaller girl was shaking, Fleur pulled her into a comforting hug.

Angelita pulled out a knife, slamming Jason up against the wall. She held the knife to his throat.

“Listen. To. Me.” Angelita snarled in his face. “You touch her again, you’re dead meat.” Her eyes were turning black and Jason could feel his blood rushing under his skin.

She dropped him to the floor, letting the knife fall. She didn’t look to see if it hit him.

With careful motions, Angelita took Crybaby from Fleur and Magnolia. 

The five girls hurried out of the ballroom, Celeste leading the pack and Fleur and Magnolia behind them.

Back in Angelita and Crybaby’s dorm, they all undressed and changed into comfortable clothes.

Crybaby pouted as she looked at her torn dress.

“I loved that dress,” she said. Angelita crawled onto the bed next to her.

“It’s okay, we’ll see if we can find someone to mend it,” she said. Crybaby nodded.

The girls lounged around for the rest of the night, staying up until the early hours of the morning and passing out one by one. It was nearing four am when Angelita and Crybaby were the only ones left awake.

“Thanks for protecting me back there,” Crybaby whispered.

Angelita smiled.

“Anytime.”


End file.
